


Dark Flag White Heart

by Ookomix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Kidnapping, au pirate, pirate Chewbacca, pirate Han, pirate Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookomix/pseuds/Ookomix
Summary: Princess Leia is being kidnapped by the Pirate Han Solo, but she doesn't intend on waiting for help





	1. Jolly Roger

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed work from non-english girl  
> You've been warned  
> EDIT : this fanfiction is no longer a ONE-SHOT : I'm answering princess_of_hope's question : YES I can make more of this. see you in Chapter two!

Fire eats the deck and destroys everything as the pirates climb aboard the large senatorial ship from everywhere. The clash of the swords resounds around, barely covering the screams and the shouts. But the senatorial guards are clearly outnumbered, and the fight holds no surprise. The scoundrels are winning. Leaving the cabin with his living prize, the felonious Captain Han Solo laughs aloud as the princess squirms between his arms.

“Let me go, scoundrel! Let go!”

Despite her frail frame and height, she struggles with a mighty strength, and soon Han has to haul her over his shoulder so he doesn’t lose her. It only makes the girl scream with more rage and outrage. At their Captain’s call, the pirates retreat to their ship, the Millennium Falcon, and they leave nothing but destruction in their wake. Sailing away from the wreck, the pirates disappear on the ocean.

 

Leia screams and bangs against the door of the filthy store she’s trapped in. But no one answers. with a frustrated groan, she looks around her and starts investigating her prison. If they think they can trap her just like that, then they’re terribly mistaken. Her father taught her how to defend herself, and these pirates are going to dearly regret attacking her convoy. With a huff, the princess steps back and forth in the large store, and eventually she opens a barrel of rum and drinks a little. she heard of the Captain Han Solo. A smuggler who works for no one but himself and doesn’t seem worried about the growing strength of the Empire. Maybe he’s linked to them, she thinks, but quickly she dismisses the idea. He’s known for having attacked without fear some of the Empire’s convoys, after all. But why is he kidnapping her? Is it for some sort of ransom? Who would want to ransom her? She’s a member of the senate!

Having finished half a liter of rum, Leia gets up from the crate she was seated on, and once again she goes to attack the door. As she throws herself at the wood… the door opens on Han Solo, and Leia crashes on him with violence. With an _oof_ he catches her before they both fall, surprised.

“What the heck are you doing, your majesty?!... Have you been drinking??”

“This is none of your business, _pirate_! You will explain all this to me this instant, or I…”

“Or you what?” Han laughs, unimpressed.

His giggles are stopped by a sudden pain, and Leia kicks him again in the leg.

“Are you crazy, lady?!”

“It’s _lady Organa_ , for you! And if you must know, I am _not_ impressed by you!”

 

Han looks at the girl with surprise. For her stature and age, she is fierce and courageous. People describe the princess as sweet and discreet, and now the pirate can see how mistaken they are. She’s cunning, too. No wonder the Empire wants her dead. With a sigh, Han locks the door and sits where he is on the wooden stairs, then he rubs his hurt tibia. Leia returns to the bottom of the stairs and pours herself another drink. Han stares at that in disbelief.

“... Did you just… open a barrel of mine?”

“What? I was bored. Oh, don’t be like that, you probably stole it from someone.”

“The fact that I’ve stolen it doesn’t mean it’s not mine _now_! It’s… You’re the most _horrible_ hostage I’ve had in years, lady!”

“I won’t be a hostage long.”

“Oh, you think your father will come to help you?” He’s being mean for no purpose, but Leia seems to get on his nerves really easily. “Because that’s not going to happen!”

“Oh, _you think_ I need my father, or anyone else, to defend myself?”

“Yes I do!”

Leia huffs at him and starts pouting. With a frustrated groan, Han gets up and leaves her alone. They have a long road ahead of them, maybe if she finishes the rum she’ll sleep and give him a break.

 

At night most of the activity on the ship is at the quarterdeck, and the rest of the deck is silent and in the dark. The sailing master is lazily leaned on the rudder, following the path the stars give him. Apart from that, no one’s but one sole sentinel is up. Leia wonders why. Are those pirates so sure of themselves? listening carefully, she can hear the laughter of some other people, and when she looks around she spots another hatch not far from hers. Probably the cannons store. Doing her hair to keep them from getting free she takes a pin from her strands and lockpicks the hatch. The lock falls right on her and, panicked, she grabs it before it can fall on the ground and make any noise. She takes one more time to listen. No one heard her. She gets rid of her dress, under which she’s dressed like a man, and puts it under a barrel. She has to be swift if she wants to flee. Maybe the captain’s cabin has a way to the safety boats? Judging by the laughter and the music they’re probably all in the cannons store, so it’s just a matter of discretion to reach the captain’s cabin. As swift as the wind Leia crosses the main deck, following the shadows of the mats, and sails, and she enters the cabin. The place is… cleaner than she expected. Everything has its place and despite the old age of the ship, everything is properly mended. Driven by curiosity and against better judgment, Leia starts rummaging through the papers. Maybe she can find who called for her kidnapping.

“What the heck are you doing?” Han’s voice echoes near the door. Leia jumps and turns around.

He’s staring at her in disbelief, a jug of rum in his hand, and a tall and hairy, heavily bearded man is beside him with the barrel.

“I-I…” She has nothing to answer to save her skin. So she takes the first thing she finds, a heavy candle holder, and she throws it at Han’s face and starts running. But the tall man lifts her from the ground and she can do nothing but struggle, too afraid of screaming and alerting the rest of the ship.

“Stop… stop squirming! Chewie, let her go in the cabin! We’ll close the door.”

 _Chewie_ , Leia assumes he’s the Millennium Falcon’s quartermaster, eventually releases her, and she quickly goes behind the desk to protect herself. For a moment Han is glad he never leaves guns around. Or else he and chewie would be both dead.

Leia looks down to see if there’s any weapon somewhere, but a letter catches her eyes, and she grabs it before daring the two men to move with a glare. She opens it, glancing at Han, and she reads it.

So, she wasn’t mistaken.

That is her father’s handwriting.

“Finding my stuff to your liking?” Han sarcastically asks.

“I didn’t know you could read.” Leia simply replies. “... This letter, it’s from my father, King Organa. He planned my kidnapping.” She doesn’t show how hurt she is. “I demand answers.”

“Ah, crap,” Han says with a shrug. “Well, now you know. There were Imperial spies on your ship. To find out if you and your father were part of the… What’s the name? The _Rebellion_? So your dad was afraid for your life, and he asked me to kidnap you. To make it look like a hostage situation.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“Yeah well I wouldn’t make that up.”

Leia puts the letter on the desk and breathes deeply. Maybe the scoundrel is right.

“How much? How much did he pay you for that?”

“A _lot_.” Han replies straight away. “He’s worried about you, you know? You’re, like, what, twenty? And you’re roaming the sea to take down the Empire? That’s ballsy, lady. But dangerous. Leave you old man worry, he has all rights.”

“Why do you care? You’re paid to make my rescue look like a kidnapping. I assume you’ll ask more of my father, so he can have me back. You pirates are all the same.”

“Hey! I think you have a bad opinion of piratery because of everything that you heard because you’re little! But we’re _not_ monsters! We’re… businessmen! And I’m not a murderer! Well… not just _that_! I’m a smuggler, a sailor, Chewie and I are explorers!”

“I don’t believe you!”

Han deeply sighs. The girl is stubborn. Cute and intelligent, but she’s _sooooo_ stubborn. Chewie chuckles behind him and he leans a little to whisper something. Han’s eyes go wide.

“What?! No! Nooo no no no we are _not_ … We… Chewie don’t look at me like that.”

But the quartermaster seems to have made his mind. Han groans, and he turns towards Leia.

“I have some errands to do for your Rebellion. If you want, you can join my crew and see what it’s like to be a pirate.”

At first Leia is outraged by the proposition. How can he offer something like that? She looks at him to see the sort of deception he’s planning, but she finds nothing in his features to betray him. In fact, looking at him like that, he seems, if dishonest, at peace with his choices. And kind of handsome, too. And maybe she can be more for the Rebellion in a Pirate ship. The Empire spotted her anyway. With a huff, Leia turns her head.

“Alright. Just to see if I’m mistaken.”

“That’s the spirit. But if you try to kill me I throw you over board, deal?”

“Deal,” Leia says, hiding her smile. Han sees it anyway.

“Let’s drink. You have to meet the crew.” 


	2. Tortuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia Organa discovers the pirate's life in the most obvious place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Unbeta-ed BUT @princess_of_hope here's the new chapter of a supposed one-shot! There will be another one (spoiler alert) and after that we'll be done with that  
> but FEEL FREE TO WRITE A PIRATE AU I will read that!

The sun is slowly dawning on the sea, lightening the water with fire-colored shimmers everywhere the eye can see. The wind has settled into a light but steady breeze, it is a good day to sail.

Unfortunately, Han can’t enjoy the simple pleasure of the pirate’s life this morning. The princess has _once again_ disappeared from her ‘room’ and none of the incompetent _nitwits_ of his crew could tell where she is. Ah, it has been a bad idea to drink his weight in alcohol, last night. What if she has fallen and drowned? Han sighs and tries to ignore his best friend’s smart-ass comment.

“I’m not worried about her. Of course not! I just need her alive for the money! Now find her, Chewie! After all it was _your_ idea to let her free!”

Chewbacca grumbles but knows better than confront his captain, especially over some lost ‘hostage’. The crew is slowly getting ready to sail while the night watch settles for a well-deserved rest. And Han is chewing his nails and hoping Leia hasn’t fell overboard by accident.

A rope hit his head. Han looks up with an “ouch”.

“Were you looking for someone, captain?” Leia says from above him.

There she is, the improbable princess, seated on the fore topsail’s yardarm with her feet swinging in the air. She has changed her dress for practical pants and shirts and has tied her hair in a braid circling her head. Han can’t help but think how lovely she looked like that. He also feels a pang of relief; she is okay.

“Hey your highness! You haven’t been told it’s rude to sneak out?”

“I didn’t, your first mate knew. You would have too if you hadn’t drunk so much last night.”

Han scoffs, he has to talk to Chewbacca, but he climbs to sit next to her. They aren’t at the highest peak of the ship, still the view is breathtaking. They can hear the crew working under them, setting the cap they were following before receiving the orders from Bail.

“So… Chewbacca knew, uh?”

“Didn’t he tell you? I smell disrespect,” Leia laughs.

“Listen _princess_ , no one disrespect me here!”

“I can see that!” she giggles as he huffs. “I just wanted to see the sunrise.”

“Yeah but… You be careful. My crew here’s pretty tolerant but even some of them aren’t seeing a _woman_ on a boat as good luck. Far from that. And where we going? It’s gonna be worse.”

“Then there’s no need to tell them I’m a ‘woman on a boat’,” she smugly replied. “Or a woman at all, for that matter. It’s not the first time I cross-dress.” She laughs aloud at Han’s surprised face. “Where are we going?”

“Ah, uh, you wanted to see the pirate’s life. We’re going to Tortuga. Just… never tell your dad.”

 

Han steps out of the boat as soon as they dock. It’s good to set foot on land after an entire month on sea. The feeling never lasts long, though, so Han decides to finish his business quickly. He likes Tortuga, but it never liked him back.

He’s soon joined by Chewbacca and a well grimed princess who now looks like a young and dirty pirate.

“Hey, that’s good!” Han congratulates her. “Now just keep your mouth shut so no one realizes how mighty and well educated you are, and we can go!”

Leia’s pout doesn’t last long as they walk along the shops and bars, her eyes looking everywhere with contained curiosity and an astonishing acumen. There’s no judgement in those sharp eyes, only a genuine desire to understand a life her condition of noble is stranger to. And Han can’t keep his eyes away from this girl.

“There are women here. How come they’re unwanted on ships?”

“Ah well. Pirate women are uncommon. Some are ferocious captain but... I guess it’s because a lot of us are, uh, ‘poached’ from royal armies or private companies who lost everything. Superstition is hard-skinned. Baby dolls don’t last long.”

“Are you one of them ‘superstitious poached’?” Leia asks with a smile.

“No! A friend of mine, he had women in his crew even before I became a proper pirate.” Han feels stupid for having to explain himself.

Someone shouts his name and before he can even turn around a dagger flies right to his head. Chewbacca grabs him and throws him on the side just in time to save his life. Han spits dirt and hay and looks around, taken aback.

“What?! Who??”

On the roof of the closest bar is a man with a green bandanna covering his head, and a grey scarf hiding his face. He speaks with little emotion, unfazed by the fact that _everyone_ in the street is looking at him.

“Han Solo. Jabba the Hutt is tired of waiting.”

Most of the passersby cautiously back away from Han, Chewbacca and Leia, not wanting to get accidentally involved. Han gets up and dusts himself with a sigh.

“I’m on it, alright? Tell him I’ll have his money by the end of the month—”

“A week.”

“… Alright. A week. No problem.” Han tries to ignore the strangled voice he makes.

The man stares at him intently before leaving as if nothing happened. Leia creeps closer to Han.

“What happened? Who is Jabba?”

“He’s a—an… ‘acquaintance’, you could say. Not a friend but…”

“He’s threatening you. He’s not a friend.”

“You’d be surprised how many of my friends try to kill me on a daily basis.”

“We have to leave the place, then,” Leia urges.

Chewie barks a laugh and says there’s no place safe from Jabba, and Han can’t agree more. And a week to gather this much money…

“Alright, then let’s kill him first,” Leia blurts out.

“What?” Han grabs her by the arm and they stop in a less crowded street. Then he repeats, “What??”

“This man is obviously a _menace_. For everyone, if no one is safe from him. So let’s kill him. We would do the world a great favor. I’m not happy about a criminal being that powerful, he could be a threat to the rebellion.”

Han looks at her with wide eyes, his disbelief so big he finds nothing smart to retort. It’s madness. It’s _suicide_ and he doesn’t do suicide. But when he looks at her, at her bright eyes and fiery expression…

Yes. They could do it. With Leia by his side, Han has the feeling he can do anything. Ah, he’s falling for her, surely and quickly. After what happened with Qi’ra Han promised his poor heart he would never fall for pretty eyes again. It seems he can’t keep this promise any longer. He sighs and looks down, then up to his best friend. A much more sensible man than he is.

“Ah, hell, what do you think, old friend?” He grimaces when Chewie tells him it’s suicide. “Are you with me or not?”

Yes. The answer is evident, yes. But at _one_ condition: That they would ask a criminal with money and brain to help. And Chewie know just how to find one. As the first mate takes the lead, Leia smiles warmly at Han, waking butterflies in his stomach.

“What are you waiting for, captain? It’s time to become rich and feared.”

Han laughs and follows her without any hesitation as they navigate through the busy town, away from the docks, and Han’s resolve flutters only a little when he catches a glimpse of a brightly colored cape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! (not really)  
> Adventure! (not really)  
> and another waiting chapter on my list! (really)  
> Buh-bye!


	3. in the eye of the tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia, Han and Chewbacca went to fight Jabba the Hutt, and Han faced problems he thought he'd never meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD but same thing.   
> Here, LAST CHAPTER, it's weird but it's mine so I'm supposed to like it.   
> Un-beta-ed work from non english native speaker.  
> None of the characters are mine, I own nothing, there, I'm putting this here because I didn't do it for a long time.

There he was, their richer and mightier pirate, playing dices near the counter of an ill-frequented tavern. His colored clothes were like a beacon in the middle of the common brown and white of the other’s gowns. He couldn’t be discreet, Han thought. It wasn’t his type. Lando Calrissian didn’t know how to lay low.

Though Han did his best not to be seen, Chewbacca walked straight to their target and got his attention with a greeting that sounded more like a roar of Lando’s name.

“Chewbacca?” Lando said with surprise. He repeated with more confidence and a bright smile. “Chewbacca!”

Chewie stood near him as Lando gathered his gain with an apologetic laugh. “Sorry, lads, it seems the rematch will have to wait.”

With Han’s first mate daring the other players to make a move with a simple glance, no one actually dared contest, so soon enough Lando was out of the crowd, talking with Chewbacca in a driving tone. Han looked at this from afar. Leia put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright, Captain?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just… Last time I saw Lando we didn’t… Let’s say there’s an old feud. I don’t know if he’ll accept to help us. He could turn us in.”

“Don’t be like that. He seems to like your friend!”

“Doesn’t mean he likes me.”

Leia laughed a little, unfazed by Han’s concern. She approached Lando by herself, so Han gathered the willpower to follow her. Lando turned to them, ready to greet anyone approaching. His smile faltered only a few seconds when his eyes met Han’s. He had grown old, Han thought to himself. They both had. His charming smile wore wrinkles, and his eyes spoke of thousands of mischiefs.

“HAN SOLO! How are you, you scoundrel, you thief!” Despite the words he embraces Han who kept watch for a possible dagger in the back. That didn’t happen. “How’s my ship? Where’s my ship?”

“The Falcon’s mine, I won her fair and square. How are you?”

“Still one of the most renowned pirates of the seas.” Lando looked at Leia and squinted. Then his eyebrows shot up. “Will you look at that! A cute girl in a boy’s outfit!” He laughed. “It’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is mine, Captain Calrissian,” Leia said with a smile. “We were looking for you about an important matter that can stand no lateness. It’s a matter of life and death, actually, but the reward is worth the risk.”

Lando stayed silent for a while, looking at Leia like he was trying to decipher her. Han moved a little, just enough to get closer to Leia and catch Lando’s attention.

“What do you say about becoming the most feared pirate of the seas? Even the crown wouldn’t look down on us! We could be rich enough to buy an island, to buy Tortuga itself!”

“Alright, you have my attention. What’s this about?”

“Just a tiny little idea…”

 

Far from the colonies and the forts, lost in the wild isles in the middle of the blue ocean, Jabba’s palace had nothing to envy the castles of the kings. Seated at the edge of the sand, surrounded by tropical forests, its bright walls and delicate decorum were hiding one of the most dangerous criminals the seas had seen. An artificial bay was leading to the castle, and numerous boats were already docked when the Millennium Falcon silently slid on the water and stopped. Only Lando and Leia were on the deck, waiting for Jabba’s soldier. Too many sailors could raise concern, and they weren’t there to fight.

“Are all those vessels Jabba’s?” Leia asked.

“It’s been a long long time since Jabba stepped on a ship, Lady. Now he’s hiring.”

“Aren’t the pirates supposed to be self-hired?”

“Nah, that’s old women’s tales. It’s more ‘whatever puts gold in the pockets’. Ah, here they are. Let’s not keep his highness waiting.”

To Lando and Leia’s surprise, it wasn’t only soldiers going down to the bay, but also a rich litter transported by four men in pain. Jabba must have heard about the Falcon’s sighting near the isle. The litter stopped, still a heavy weight on the slave’s shoulders, and inside rested a fat man, bald and old and covered with jewelries and fine silk. The sight alone repulsed Leia.

“Greetings!” Lando said in a loud voice. “You shouldn’t have moved, we would have—”

“The mighty Jabba doesn’t want to talk to _you_ ,” a frail man standing near the litter said with ill-hidden disgust for Lando. “Is there someone else on the Falcon who would not insult His Highness by their mere face?”

Leia looked as Lando tried not to be both amused and insulted at the same time. He kept civil.

“I’m afraid not. Since I have captured the Millennium Falcon and her Captain, all I want is the reward put on his head. I’ll be gone afterwards.”

“You will not be allowed on the island. Let your first mate handle the bargain, and you will be rewarded. The mighty Jabba knows how to keep a deal.”

Jabba laughed and clapped with his ridiculously short and fat hands. Leia and Lando exchanged a glance, and Leia nodded without a hesitation.

“Alright,” Lando conceded with a sigh. “Be careful.”

Leia nodded and went to the dry docks to fetch Han and Chewbacca, both securely restrained.

“So?” Han asked.

“So I’m bringing you to Jabba’s palace,” Leia said with a matter-of-fact tone. “Hush, now.”

She put gags on their mouths and brought them outside, provoking once again the laugh of the fat man in the litter.

“Come, young man,” Jabba’s spokesman demanded.

Leia dragged her prisoners on dry land, leaving Lando alone on the deck. Two guards and a sentry with a horn stayed behind to keep an eye on the Falcon and her new captain. The night was falling on the island, and torches were lit on the beach, leaving the ocean in the dark. Lando watched the scenery for a while, both fascinated by the beauty of the palace under the moonlight and the torches, and afraid for the life of his teammates. Just a little, though. After all, if that wouldn’t go according to plan, Lando Calrissian had another. A few sailors of the Falcon were out on the deck, putting on lantern to light up the ship. Most of the crew had stayed hidden in the belly of the Falcon. After a full hour Lando went back inside and called the pirates.

“Alright mates, everything’s going according to plan. Who here knows how to swim? I need five men ready to stay here, the rest accompanying me.”

To his surprise and delight almost all of Han’s crew knew how to swim. The scoundrel really knew how to choose his sailors. While the rest stayed on the boat to give the impression everything was fine, Lando and his team carefully slid into the water.

 

Leia was seated near a window, with a guard too close for comfort, and for the past hour she had let Jabba talk about his power and riches. For the moment nobody suspected her true nature, and she was more and more at ease with imitating a man’s voice. They were probably thinking she was a very young man with knowledge, and that was fine for her. Han and Chewbacca had been taken away to a cell, she was alone with the enemy.

“I can’t believe a man like you would work under _Calrissian’s_ orders,” Jabba said with his low voice full of venom and contempt. Even his voice was fat. “He’s a scoundrel, and a traitor! If he wasn’t here to bring me Solo, I would have sunk him! The nerves!” Jabba wiggled his fat with anger.

“I go where money is, your Highness. In this case, money was with Captain Calrissian,” Leia replied with no emotion in her voice. She took a quick glance around.

Since they had begun the conversation, people had had come and go, and a few more soldiers were there. She recognized the man who had attacked Han at Tortuga. He still had his headscarf, red and green despite the sailor’s superstitions, but his face wasn’t hidden anymore. Leia found him kind of attractive with his tan complexion and the sharp edges of his jaw. The coldness in his eyes, however, gave him an inhuman gaze. He was a killer, nothing more.

Leia turned her eyes back to Jabba.

“About the Millennium Falcon… The captain wishes to keep her.”

“What?”

“As a reward, you see? Despite her state, she is still the fastest ship in the ocean. With proper repairing and in the proper hands, she could be beautiful again.”

“The ship is part of the bounty! You can’t alter my deal!”

“I’m just the messenger, your highness. But the captain…”

“I don’t care what this rascal wants! I want the Millennium Falcon!”

“I see… Then maybe we could… rise the bounty a little? We came here without another boat, the fight against Solo cost us ours. Think about it, without a well-thought deal, Calrissian would be stuck here.”

“I could kill you all!” Jabba wiggled a little more, and he punched he air with his fat fists.

He could, Leia thought. “Everyone knows Calrissian went to bring Solo. If he weren’t to return, it would be bad for your business.”

“How dare you?!”

“I’m just the messenger, your Highness,” Leia repeated with a placid tone. If Lando could hurry up…

 

Han was restless in his cell. He shouldn’t have agreed with Lando’s stupid plan, he shouldn’t have left Leia alone with _Jabba the Hutt_! She was in danger! How long had it been? An hour? More? From his side of the cell, Chewbacca told him to stop pacing, that he could draw the attention of the guards. Han abruptly turned towards his friend with an accusing finger pointed at him.

“This was a bad idea, it’s going to blow up in our faces!”

Chewbacca shrugged, not as alarmed as Han was. He then asked if Han had faith in Lando and Leia.

“Of course I have! Well… not really in _Lando_ , I mean, remember when he sold me to the bounty hunters for a barrel of rum? Anyway…, I’m… I’m… I’m worried, okay? Happy to hear it?”

“Happy to hear it,” Lando laughed from the other side of the cell’s bars. Han jumped in surprise.

All the guards were on the ground while a part of Han’s crew was securing the door and stealing weapons and armors. One of the gunners arrived with the key.

“You okay, Captain?”

“Yeah, let’s ransack the place!”

Now armed and prepared, Han felt more at ease. They went outside the cell and hid from the other guards.

“How did you enter?” Han asked.

“There’s a trapdoor in the guards’ room outside the prison. It leads to the inner part of the island, near a creak. We just had to punch two or three crocodiles and that’s it. About the barrel…”

“I meant what I said that day.”

“See? That’s why I sold you over a barrel of rum!”

“I’m worth at least two barrels!”

Chewbacca brushed past them and attacked one of the sentries, quickly followed by the rest of the crew. The two captains were alone. They exchanged a glance, sighed and followed the rest as well.

 

Leia’s life was more and more threatened every minute passing as she tried her best to keep her diversion. What was Lando doing? Were Han and Chewbacca safe? Jabba was being a baby again with his demands and orders, trying to make himself frightening despite the fact that he couldn’t even walk by himself. A baby, but a dangerous one, Leia thought, glancing at the guards.

A loud noise behind the door caught everyone’s attention and Jabba demanded to know what was happening. The assassin, whose name was Fett, Leia learnt by Jabba’s order, went closer to the door to open it. He took the door right in the face as it got slammed open by Chewbacca. Leia quickly got up and stepped away from Jabba and his men.

“What is this?” Jabba whined with his fat voice.

Han and Lando entered last, guns in hands.

“We’re seizing the castle!” Lando joyfully shouted, a smile on his face.

Han ran to Leia. “You okay?”

“What am I, some fragile thing?”

“What? No, I…”

“I’m fine,” Leia said with a smile. She took Han’s saber from his belt and stabbed a guard running too close.

“… I can see that,” Han said with awe. He smiled as well and jumped into the fight next to Leia.

The waves of enemies seemed endless, hunters and assassins and pirates from all horizons barged in the room to kill them, and two gunners of Han’s crew fell in the fight as everyone was struggling to stay alive. In the distance were heard the thunder of canons, another worry to add on their shoulders. But eventually they arrived at the end of Jabba’s men. Only still stood the strongest, and Han was sparring with the bounty hunter named Fett in the middle of the room, while Leia brought a gun at Jabba’s head.

“I can’t accept this!” Jabba screamed. “This… This is mutiny!”

“No it’s not,” Lando replied. “You’re no one’s captain.”

Though Leia couldn’t move if she wanted to keep the rest of the guard still, she couldn’t help but kook at Han’s direction. Chewbacca had left to help the crew still on the boat and to bring the injured to safety. Lando had been injured at the arm and was near her where she could keep an eye on him. No one would be able to help Han in his fight. Fett was ruthless and swift, a trained marksman as well as a natural swordfighter. Han was losing ground.

“Han!” Leia screamed when Han almost got impaled by Fett’s sword.

The shout in her real voice got the merit of drawing everyone’s attention, and Han used the seconds offered to push Fett from the large window. Losing his balance, Fett fell from the overture with a shout and crashed on the rocks near the waves. Leia tightened her grip on her gun.

“A woman?” Jabba shrieked. “You’re a woman?”

Leia shot him in the face.

“Well, that went well,” Lando whistled. His arm was bloody, but the cut was clean.

Leia dropped her weapon and ran to Han, both relieved and shaken. She grabbed his jacket with both hands and looked at his face.

“That was way too close you… you _lout_!”

“I don’t even know what that means,” Han started protesting but he was cut off by Leia’s lips against his. Han lost no time deepening the kiss with passion.

Lando, next to them, felt a little uncomfortable.

“Okay, lovebirds, this is cute but I’m _bleeding_ and there’s bodies everywhere in my new home!”

“Not my problem,” Han replied with annoyance, not at all delighted to have been interrupted. “The deal’s you keep the place, so you clean it.”

Lando chuckled and shook his head. “You’re impossible. You have nothing better to do since you won’t leave without your part of the treasure, so might as well give a hand, right?”

Han sighed when even Leia sided with Lando, stepping away from him with the most adorable blush on her face. He looked around, at the bodies, and started cleaning with the rest of the crew.

 

The sun was rising from behind the ocean, its warm rays shining on the white walls of the palace. Fett’s body had been washed away by the sea, and the rest of the bodies had been given to the crocodiles. The blood had been washed away, the palace radiated with peace. Lando finished counting Jabba’s wealth with the books of the palace as Han’s crew was already charging crates of riches on the Millennium Falcon, their parts of the treasure.

“And that’s it, I think we’re done,” Lando said. “Twenty-percent for you, The Millennium is always welcome here and you walk out a free man. I keep the palace, the contracts and the rest.”

“Twenty eighty? That’s bullshit!” Han said with annoyance.

“Hey, you’re already robbing the boats docked next to the Falcon! Don’t be greedy, _you_ asked for _my_ help!”

“Can I ask for something too, then?” Leia asked.

“Anything for you, princess,” Lando’s voice had suddenly become honeyed.

“It’s a favor. The day I need you, the day I need your fleet, will you and your newly acquired power come to the help of the Resistance, and of my father Lord Bail Organa?”

Lando stared at her in disbelief. “… You are…”

“Answer the lady, Lando, you owe her that much,” Han interrupted him.

“Ah, I don’t know. It’s dangerous, I don’t want to jeopardize my business.” He looked thoughtful for a handful of seconds. “On the other hand, if I can gain fame for standing against the crown, who am I to turn down the offer? You have my word, _princess_ ,” this time the title sounded formal in his mouth. “Chewbacca and you two are always welcome here. Come by any time, bring rum.”

Han offered Leia his arm and she slid her hand on the crook of his elbow with a smile. Han looked up at Lando and winked.

“Will do, my friend. Will do. We’re charging the rest of the prize, then we’re off. We leave you to your new responsibilities.”

 

The captain kept his promise, and by midday the Millennium Falcon was off on the sea, the island getting smaller and smaller in view.

“Will he be alright?” Leia asked.

“Yes, no worries,” Han replied. “His crew is en route and they’re one of the best. Should be there by the end of the day. Lando’s always alright.”

Leia sighed while looking at the horizon, and Han looked at her. She was resplendent with her grave expression and thoughtful eyes, and her hair were tightened into a braid circling her head like a crown. She looked like a queen.

“How can someone live a life so carefree is beyond me,” Leia said with a pout. “I wonder, what is so appealing in risking one’s life every day for money?”

“Didn’t you learn a thing from your stay in the Falcon? Freedom, princess! It’s freedom, and well, dignity, if you’re not too picky about the form.”

“I fight for freedom, Captain.” She turned to him and locked her eyes with his, and Han couldn’t look away. “I fight for the freedom of all people. I fight so the Empire doesn’t take people’s freedom away. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad Jabba the Hutt isn’t in the way anymore but… Is there only money in it, for you?”

“You’re noble, I’m not. Look around, think about all the days spent with us. It’s personal freedom, personal gain and individual lives we’re talking about! Pirates aren’t rebels, they’re not Resistance either! It’s… It’s like shackling ourselves for the greater good, and _we_ are not that.”

“You can’t? You couldn’t give up a little of your freedom, just for a little while? It’s not permanent. Could you do it? For me?”

Han opened his mouth to retort, and he found nothing to say. He looked at Leia, stood there, frowned, looked around at his crew. No one was paying attention to them, everyone was busy with their duties. Chewie had the rudder in hands, guiding the boat through the waves. Han turned to Leia again.

“What kind of stupid question is that? I’m a _pirate_ , Leia! You—You can’t throw me around in every of your stupid plans! It worked for Jabba, it was _really_ dangerous! I’m a sailor with no master, no responsibilities other than my own life! And you ask _me_ to join your army? To work for your lord, to go to war so someone else can take the throne? I’m not concerned with all that!”

“I’m asking _you_ to help me defend our rights! Everyone’s rights, including yours! I’m asking you to help me, and then… then… off you go, if that’s what you want!”

Baffling.

Han was officially confused. That went so well, he forgot why Leia was on his boat. Suddenly he remembered. She’s a real princess he kidnapped to counter an assassination attempt. He’d been paid for that. Politics! She wasn’t made for the pirate’s life. She wasn’t made for him.

“Princess…”

“Don’t call me that way. Let’s go to Alderaan city. You will get your reward for saving my life.”

She raised her head, searched his face for a moment, then left him on the deck as she went hiding in the cabin.

Han threw a glace at Chewbacca. This one looked at him with a frown, he had heard the end of the conversation.

“You understand what happened? I don’t!” Han said. “She’s serious? That’s… Is that a ‘girl’s mood’?”

Chewbacca shrugged. He then reminded him she was royalty, her heart belonged to her cause. Han’s heart, however, belonged to her, and it shattered when Han listened to his friend. He was right. He had left himself care too much for her. He was the one getting wounded.

“Well… Well… It’ll pass! If her majesty doesn’t want to talk to me anymore then… She can pout! I don’t care! Let’s go to Alderaan city, bring her to her father and get our reward then out of there!”

He joined his crew in a rather grumpy mood and focused on his tasks on the boat.

The next day was painful, the next one even more. Leia had found her place back in the crew and was helping around like nothing happened, but Han couldn’t do the same. He couldn’t get their kiss out of his mind, nor the cold rejection she gave him. He wasn’t good enough for her, apparently. Her behavior had the stench of a polite friendship, and something held up. Han was going crazy with frustration. If they hadn’t had gone to Jabba’s palace, none of this would have happened! She would still be part of his crew! Now every day they spent together at sea was bringing them closer to the end, to them following their ways apart! He wasn’t cut to be the hero she wanted him to be, he couldn’t…

“Captain!” The sentry shouted from the crow’s nest.

Han looked up then climbed his way to the top of the Millennium Falcon. He took the spyglass and looked at the horizon. Smoke was rising in the air. A heavy, black smoke hiding the sky like a storm rising from the ground.

“What’s that shit?” Han asked abruptly.

“… It’s Alderaan City, Captain.”

Han cussed and slid down the mast, shouting to his crew. In minutes everyone was ready for a possible attack. The Falcon maneuvered through the waves. A light rain was falling on the deck. There they were. Alderaan City.

Everything was in flames. There was nothing left of the fleet, and the houses were in ruins. Even the castle was nothing more than ashes and rubbles. The destroyed streets were dead silent.

Leia burst out of the dry docks and stood there, motionless and pale as she gazed upon what was left of her own home.

“Leia…”

“Let’s go,” she demanded. “Bring us closer.”

“I can’t, there’s maybe still enemies, the Falcon—”

“BRING US CLOSER!”

Han caught Leia mid-run as she tried to jump overboard, and he hold her tight while she wriggled and begged him to let her go. The Millennium Falcon was already drifting away. The rain was now stronger.

Leia was now silent in Han’s arms. Even when he withdrew his hold on her, she stayed in his embrace. Han didn’t mind.

“What do you want from me, princess?” Han asked her. There was no venom in his voice. “Vengeance?”

She shook her head, of course she did. Eventually she raised her head, blinked under the rain, and looked at him.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess,” she whispered.

Han couldn’t tell if she was crying, because of the rain. But in her eyes shone determination and a strong desire for a fight. She was so close to him; her eyes were entirely focused on him. Han knew he had already lost. He cupped her jaw in his hand and kissed her without thinking about it. She responded to his kiss with passion, almost despair, yet tenderness for him.

“Never apologize, princess. ‘Mess’ is my middle name. What do you want from me?” he repeated. And he knew his resolve had faltered already.

Leia stared at him with wide eyes. She let escape a single sob, the only proof of her devastating grief.

“Help me, Han, you are now my only hope.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the rest is history and romance and meeting new heroes and losing friends and winning the war (maybe) and so on and so on.   
> I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot that has been waiting to be posted for a long time, and yet I couldn't. Since I've been struck by (a smooth criminal) a terrible "blank-page" syndrome, I'm putting everything on hold on AO3  
> EDIT : The second chapter is a new one, though, hence this fanfiction being taken out of my series


End file.
